Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to message composition and transmission and more particularly to automated detection of composition errors in a message.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of electronic messaging systems have arisen which range from real-time instant messaging systems and wireless text pagers to asynchronous electronic mail systems. Electronic mail, a form of electronic messaging referred to in the art as e-mail, has proven to be the most widely used computing application globally. Though e-mail has been a commercial staple for several decades, due to the explosive popularity and global connectivity of the Internet, e-mail has become the preferred mode of communications, regardless of the geographic separation of communicating parties.
Composing an e-mail entails little more than drafting a message in a message field of a user interface to an e-mail client and directing the transmission of the same to one or more intended recipients. Optionally, a composed e-mail message can be saved into a “drafts” folder for subsequent editing prior to directing the transmission of the e-mail message to one or more intended recipients. Whatever the case, it will be apparent that the ease in which a message can be composed allows for rapid-fire communications with individuals about the global Internet. Of course, the convenience of e-mail is not without consequence.
In this regard, it can be so easy to compose and transmit an e-mail message that message content not intended for transmission can be transmitted nonetheless. Many can attest to the circumstance where an e-mail message sent in haste brought to bear an unwanted reaction from a recipient of the message. Recognizing the problematic nature of this circumstance, oftentimes, the end user will save a message to a drafts folder for later review in order to provide for a “cooling off” period. Further, for composed e-mail messages of substantial importance, the composer can save the composed e-mail message to the drafts folder for later proofreading or editing. In all circumstances, however, manual intervention by the message composer is required.
End users interacting with a computer day in and day out often experience fatigue that manifests itself in typographic, formatting and contextual errors of an e-mail message. An astute end user recognizing a self-condition of fatigue can manually save messages to a drafts folder for later review when the end user no longer experiences fatigue. Notwithstanding, the sheer convenience of e-mail often does not lend itself to liberal use of the drafts folder of the e-mail client.